


Sorry

by lovestoread92



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Coma, Hospitals, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestoread92/pseuds/lovestoread92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blaine has enough. Enough of being the victim of the blame game. Will Kurt being in a coma be the thing that makes him speak up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I had a weird dream where I was yelling at some one about being tired of being blamed and this fic was born. Hope you enjoy.  
> This is the same fic that I wrote before just with some edits that needed to be made.

Blaine remembers it all. They were on the way from a date night and it was late the snow stopped last night it was slick but not too bad or so they thought. Yes Blaine remembers it all the car hitting a patch of ice, Kurt losing control of the wheel and swerving into the next lane of traffic, Blaine looking over at Kurt the face of horror on his face. After that it all went fast all the sudden he was over Kurt trying to get him to wake up despite his own head throbbing, he felt the blood going down his face could taste it as it went into his mouth, but he didn’t care all he cared about was getting Kurt to wake up.  
Come on Kurt babe wake up come on baby.  
All the sudden there was a knock on the door and in a flurry of activity Kurt was taken away from him, and being put on a stretcher. Medical jargon was being thrown about as he was whisked away into an ambulance. He followed shortly in another. It was a week later now and Kurt still hasn’t woke up yet. He was in a coma the doctors weren’t sure if he was going to ever wake up, but just that morning they saw a twitch of a finger and hope was restored, things might be ok after all.   
Oh hi Blaine.  
Blaine heard a voice come from the door way of Kurt’s hospital room breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Finn standing there a weird expression on his face. Finn hasn’t visited Kurt much and when he did he seemed to disappear before Blaine got there. If he was there when Blaine got to the hospital it was only for a second a look given to his mom and then running out the door not seeing the sympathetic look that was sent Blaine’s way.  
Hi Finn Blaine said smiling at him.   
Any progress Finn asked voice monotone like he was talking but not expecting an answer.  
No Blaine said squeezing Kurt’s hand a little.  
Oh um well you know Finn started scratching the back of his neck like he didn't know how to say what he was thinking. I think my mom and Burt are coming in a little while to spend some time with Kurt. I think maybe it would be nice to have family only for a while he said; looking up from the floor and in Blaine’s eyes.  
Oh Blaine said, um yeah of course I will just leave when they get here that’s fine a little surprised at Finns statement. Burt and Carol never seemed to mind having him there.  
I think you should probably just go now Blaine, Finn replied annoyance in his voice.  
Finn did I do something to offend you or something? Blaine asked finally picking up on the other boys coldness towards him.  
Finn just looked at him for a minute thinking about what he was going to say next finally a look came over his face one that made it clear that he knew what he was going to say next.  
Yes Finn said yes you did Blaine. You broke a promise.  
A promise what are you talking about Finn Blaine asked confused.  
You don’t remember Finn asked mad at the look of confusion written on the curly haired boys face.  
Of course not Finn said. It was when Kurt and you first started dating, I gave you the brother talk the one about not hurting Kurt and you told me that you promised not to, but you just couldn’t keep that promise could you?  
Finn I still don’t understand Blaine said is this why you've been avoiding me? Blaine stopped for a minute looking at Finn shocked at his accusation.  
I didn't hurt Kurt I would never do anything to hurt him I love him Blaine said hazel eyes filled with hurt at the suggestion that he would do anything harmful Kurt.  
It was quite for a minute then Finn mumbled something   
What Blaine asked not sure what he heard?  
I said it is your fault that Kurt was in that car accident Finn said louder practically shouting as he slammed his hand on the counter next to him making Blaine jump. You just hand to have you little date night didn’t you Finn continued. Even though you knew that it was icy out, and then of course Kurt had to drive because heaven forbid that you drive for once so yes Blaine this is why I have avoided you because I didn't want to see your face. I didn't want to sit with you by my brother’s bedside because he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So now if you don’t mind I would like some time with my brother.   
Finn said all of this as he walked across the room to the door opening it and looking pointedly and Blaine.  
You know what Finn, Blaine said standing up but not moving from Kurt’s side I do mind actually I mind a lot and you know why?? Blaine didn't stop for an answer it because I have done nothing, but cared for your brother since I met him at Dalton. That is more than I can say for you isn't it? Blaine asked raising an eyebrow at Finn in a very Kurt like fashion, but that has never been good enough for you has it? You say things and then apologize like there that will fix the hurt you cause, but you never change. I feel I am constantly being criticized by you, and I constantly am apologizing for things that I shouldn't have to apologize for. Trying to do better, to seem like I deserve to be trusted with Kurt. I am done Finn I am not explaining myself any more I am not apologizing. What happened was an accident it was just that ok so just stop blaming me Finn. Now if YOU don’t mind I want to sit here with my boyfriend until they kick me out, or your parents come and convince the staff to let me stay, and I would like to do it quietly ok??  
Finn looked at Blaine shocked for a minute. He was just about to reply to tell Blaine that no it wasn't when all the sudden there was groan coming from the bed.  
Kurt Blaine said looking at his boyfriend. Baby can you hear me? Come on baby please just open those eyes come on. Blaine begged well one handed stroked Kurt’s hair the other holding Kurt’s hand tight.  
All the sudden Kurt’s eyes flickered open closing right after because of the light.  
Finn go get a doctor  
No Finn said he’s my brother you go get one I will stay  
Blaine they heard rasped from the bed and then a whimper. Don’t leave me Blaine Kurt said opening his eyes again for a second.  
Go. Get. The. Doctor. Finn Blaine said slowly looking at Finn determination written all over his face.  
A few minutes later Kurt’s Doctor was in there to exam him, Kurt was given some pain meds and they were left alone where Kurt was now slowly falling back to sleep.  
Blaine he said sleepily to the boy that was now laying next to him.   
They were alone Finn having left to go call his parents.  
Yeah Babe Blaine said running his hands through Kurt’s hair.  
I heard you and Finn talking right before I woke up. He’s wrong you know that right Kurt said looking from where he’s laying on Blaine’s chest.  
Yeah I know baby Blaine said looking into Kurt’s eyes.  
Ok Kurt said snuggling deeper into Blaine shutting his eyes and going to sleep.  
I know now Blaine whispered to Kurt kissing his head and soon drifting off himself.  
shortly after Blaine drifted off they where joined in the room by Burt, Carol and Finn.  
They sure do love each other don’t that Carol asked her little family hugging Burt close  
Yeah Burt grunted not to thrilled about his boy in a bed with another boy but getting over it quick seeing the peaceful look on Kurt’s face.   
Finn are you ok his mother asked looking over at a distressed Finn.  
Yeah Finn said I just realized that I was wrong.  
Wrong about what Finn? Burt asked curiously, as Carol broke away to coo over the sleeping boys.  
Nothing, everything Finn said as he went to sit next to his mother.   
Looking at the boys holding each other close even in their sleep the look of peace on each of their faces Finn realized how wrong he truly was.  
I’m sorry Blaine he whispered and this time he truly was.


End file.
